Don't Cry For Me, Bruderlein
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig reflect on the plan to dissolve Prussia and say their goodbyes. Gift for TheUn-AwesomeMe. Very angsty


**A/N: This is a gift for TheUn-AwesomeMe who was the 100th reviewer for my story 'Behind Blue Eyes' and thus won a oneshot from the yours truly. Hope this is what you wanted! This can be taken as Germancest, or just brotherly love.**

**Hope you enjoy! Hetalia isn't mine, the songs aren't mine and reviews are appreciated!**

_We'll be galaxies from here_

_But I'll still miss you_

_So my dear_

_Serenade_

_You're sleeping with angels tonight_

_Serenade_

_I'm sleeping with eyes open wide_

_Serenade you_

_For the last time_

_Serenade- Crash car Burn_

It was over. Gilbert knew that now.

The almighty kingdom of Prussia was no more, to be dissolved once all the paperwork was out of the way. Gilbert hated the pitied looks he received from the other nations; the murmured apologies from those who he counted as friends and the triumphant sneers from his enemies. He hated it all.

"Bruder?" The voice was quiet, almost anxious. No, it wasn't almost anxious, it _was_ anxious. The Prussian could see the fear and worry etched over his brother's face. The pain in his sky blue eyes as he looked into Gilbert's resigned red ones.

"Let's go, West. Not here..." Gilbert murmured as he walked beside Ludwig. He knew what was going to happen, knew that the German was close to breaking down from his grief at the loss of his brother.

They didn't speak as they sat together in Ludwig's home. They knew what was coming and, although Gilbert was resigned to his death as a nation, both feared it. The seconds ticked by faster and faster, unbearably loud in the silence.

Thoughts ran through both of their minds as they considered what was to come. Fear, pain, anxiety... they both felt like they were drowning in the emotions. It was Gilbert who broke the silence.

"I want you to have this, West," Gilbert said quietly as he pulled his iron cross from his neck, gazing at the necklace sadly before pressing it into his brother's hands.

"But, Gil... You were so proud to receive it... Why don't you want to keep it?" Ludwig muttered as he clenched his fist around the symbol. He didn't want to hear the answer; it would just make what was to come real for him.

"I don't need it, _bruderlein_, I want you to have it... I want you to remember me..." Gilbert explained. His eyes widened when Ludwig's form began to shake with sobs.

"_Gottverdamt_... Why, _bruder_? I don't want to lose you _gottverdamt!_" The German sobbed as tears ran down his face. He felt his brother wrap his arms around him and hold him close. The Prussian murmuring softly to calm Ludwig, who kept his eyes closed against the river of tears that fell from them.

Ludwig felt soft pressure on his cheeks when Gilbert leant in even closer and kissed away the tears. "Don't cry for me, _bruderlein_. I'll always be with you..." Even the Prussian was crying now as he held onto his brother, their tears mingling on their skin.

They remained like that, eyes tightly clenched closed against tears as they held each other close. The seconds still ticking away as time ran away from them. The time to part was coming and both brothers knew it even if they refused to admit it. Time was growing shorter and shorter with each passing second.

There was a whispered "_Ich liebe dich, bruderlein_... don't cry for me..." as the feeling of the arms around Ludwig faded. The loss of contact caused him to open his eyes. He refused to believe that Gilbert was gone even if that was what he was seeing.

The Prussian was gone; the only trace left of him the iron cross clenched tightly in Ludwig's fist. There was no trademark smirk or chuckle, no sign of the Prussian blue uniform, no caring embrace as Gilbert tried to comfort his brother.

"_Nein! Bruder_! Why? WHY?" Ludwig sobbed as he collapsed to the ground, body trembling from the cries. He soon fell silent, words turning to silent tears.

"_Ich liebe dich, bruderlein_, don't cry for me..." A soft voice murmured as the German felt a light touch on his shoulder. Ludwig looked up in shock, looking for the owner of the voice, his brother's voice.

There was nothing there. The only sign of the Prussian left in the room was the iron cross in Ludwig's hand.

_I don't want to_

_Feel alone for you_

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can tell you_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_My past leads straight to you_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm calling for you..._

_Like You- Evanessence_

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed your prize TheUn-AwesomeMe, sorry it's so short... I'm crap at writing long things... but other than that I hope you liked it! You really need to get an account on here if I say so myself. It makes things a lot easier...**

**Damn this was depressing to write! I prefer to believe that Prussia became East Germany before residing in Germany's or Canada's basement (there is a place called New Prussia in Canada, Google it) **_(It's in Kitchener, Ontario)_

**I apologise for any mistakes, this was unbeta-ed since I wanted to post it myself.**

_It has now been edited. Sorry, I couldn't help it. – Italia ^_^_

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
